Crowns and Parallels
by ChaoticInsaneDreams
Summary: It is a good day to be in Camelot.


His cloak swished majestically behind him, and the room hushed quickly as their King entered the hall. It was the perfect day really, spring was shooting out tendrils as the Earth came to life. Sunlight streamed into the throne room and the fragrance of new flowers filled the air. On both sides of him, people bowed as he strode past, whispers nipping at his heels. At the front of the room, Sir Jak stood respectfully to the side, although even a day as important as today couldn't wipe the lazy smirk from his face while Lady Morgana practically...draped herself over him. Arthur rolled his eyes with a slight smile, on some level happy that his sister had found love. He only wished they had been a little more...subtle. But they didn't matter right now, and Arthur gave them both a quick nod of acknowledgement before taking his place in front of Geoffrey of Monmouth.

As Arthur took his place, the grand doors opened once more and Arthur turned around to see a shock of black hair and his heart was at peace. Merlin looked extremely uncomfortable in his new attire, but Arthur, with the help of Morgana and Gwen, had bullied him into wearing it and he looked dreadfully handsome. He looked around nervously, no doubt not used to being the center of attention if the blush painting his cheekbones was any indication. Arthur watched as he first noticed his brother and broke out into a broad grin and Arthur turned just enough to see the nod of encouragement that Jak gave him. It was good to have family.

Merlin then locked eyes with him and the look of pure love he held was enough to put butterflies in his stomach and a hitch in his breath. From the whisper of dreamy sighs that Arthur was somewhat aware of, every heart in the room had melted right along with Arthur.

The next thing he knew, Merlin was beside him, his hand warm in his and Geoffrey had begun to speak, although Arthur could not tell what he was saying, could only stand there and take in Merlin's form, who noticed the attention and kept sneaking what he probably thought were sly glances at him. Arthur was startled out of his inspection when someone nudged him gently and he looked up to see Jak grinning and Geoffrey waiting...for him to say something? Ah! Yes.

Arthur turned to fully face Merlin who was still smiling foolishly and Arthur couldn't help but mimic him. "Merlin, since that first day that you came tripping and stumbling into Camelot, you had caught my eye, and then soon after that my so long, I was afraid to say anything, do anything because I would rather have you my servant and simply in my life than to disappear forever. But suddenly, I felt brave, and I knew that I would have to take that leap. And...you caught me. I know, I know this isn't what some people may want, but I cannot ignore my heart any longer."

Merlin smiled gently as Geoffrey tied their clasped hands together, a tear slowly making its way down his face, and Arthur sincerely hoped it was out of joy. He was pretty sure it was anyway. The two of them knelt then, and Morgana came over taking Geoffrey's place, Jak a pace behind her. As she stood in front of them, she turned around and drew Jak's sword and Geoffrey flanked her other side, holding a crown gently. "As Princess and next in line for the throne, I dub thee Sorcerer Merlin Emrys, Royal Advisor to the King...and husband of my brother. Rise and take what is rightfully yours," Geoffrey came forward then, and after resheathing Jak's sword, she took the crown and placed it upon Merlin's head gently smiling and crying all at once.

Arthur stood then, helping Merlin stand as well and pulled him into a kiss as all the room broke out in cheers. Merlin pulled back slightly and readjusted the crown with a blush and Arthur couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry love, you'll get used to it."

They were outside on a walk around the city when Arthur suddenly stopped and gazed up at one of the old historical buildings. It was spring but there was still a bit of a nip to the air, and so it was truly the perfect time to wear the coats Arthur had bought them and the scarves Merlin had bought them. Merlin had forgotten his gloves, so they were each wearing one while the other hand was in their respective pockets. He waited patiently while Arthur looked up at the building. Something about it felt...familiar. "What is it love?" Merlin asked softly, and Arthur looked over at him with a smile before they began to walk. "I'm not sure. I just had the oddest sensation that we had gotten married there. Weird I know. Maybe it was a dream." Merlin laughed and tugged on his hand and they began to walk once more. "That better not have been a proposal Arthur because I do have some standards you know."

Arthur rolled his eyes before pulling on Merlin's hand and spinning him around. He knew it looked foolish, but he simply couldn't help but dance with this amazing man, in the middle of the street with no music playing. Arthur pulled a laughing Merlin into his arms and they stood there swaying to the music playing in their hearts and Merlin blushed, trying to put his coat on that had partially fallen off. Arthur chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Merlin's lips, "Don't worry love, you'll get used to it." They walked back home then, images of Merlin wearing a crown flashing through his mind. How odd that was.


End file.
